wwwtini_stoesselfandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Stoessel Trivia
All the trivia we can find about Martina Stoessel should be listed on this page. If you have any questions or need some help, feel free to contact an Admin. Trivia *Martina is the youngest out of the main cast of Violetta *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *She has a tattoo that says "All you need is love" on her right wrist. She also has a heart on her finger and a peace sing with the text "Imagine" under. *Her best friend on the set of Violetta is Mercedes Lambre. *She is dating an actor called Peter Lanzani.[1] *Her middle name is Alejandra. *She sung the Spanish version of the song "The Glow" in 2011 which is called "Tu Resplandor". *She sung the Spanish and Italian versions of "Let It Go" from the movie''Frozen''. The Spanish version is called "Libre Soy" (I Am Free) and the Italian version is called "All'Alba Sorgerò" (I Will Rise At Dawn). *Her fans are called "Tinistas". *She sang the Italian, English, and Spanish versions of "En Mi Mundo". The original Spanish version is called "En Mi Mundo", the Italian version of the song is called "Nel Mio Mondo" and the English version is called "In My Own World". *She is 5'47 feet tall.[2] *She is working on a documentary about herself called "Simplemente Tini" (Simply Tini) and it's supposed to come out sometime in May 2014.[3] *On 10 August 2013, Martina performed, along with the rest of the cast of Violetta, at a UNICEF charity television event called Un Sol Para Los Chicos, where she sang the songs "Ser Mejor" and "En Mi Mundo".[4] *Her favorite TV shows are "Smash" and "Gossip Girl". *Martina's favorite singers are Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. She also likes Beyonce, Madonna and Rihanna.[5] *Her favorite subject is history.[6] *Her biggest dream is to become a famous singer. *She prefers jeans and shirts over skirts and dresses, which are considered as Violetta's main style on the show. *She really likes the character Ludmila from Violetta. *She was on the front cover of a magazine called Trinity Stars.[7] *She once did an interview with Bridgit Mendler in English, and in it she said that she likes music, singing and hanging out with her friends, just like Violetta.[8] *She once went to Disneyland Paris with some of the other cast members from Violetta.[9] *Its possible that she is part German because her surname "Stoessel" (stößel) means "pestle" in German. *She sometimes calls Violetta "By-o-let". *She always does a special hand shake with Facundo just before the concert (Violetta en Vivo) starts.[10] *She has a stunt double on Violetta named Evelyn Valenttinetti.[11] *The meaning of Martina is "of Mars the god of war, warlike".[12] *In an interview, she said that she sang Demi Lovato's song "Lo Que Soy" (The Spanish version of "This Is Me") in her audition to play the character Violetta.[13] *She said that she can relate to the song "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato a lot. *She got a Fiat for her birthday.[14] *She performed a showcase of songs in London, UK in March 2014, and afterwards she received an early birthday cake with a "Keep Calm Its Martina's 17th Birthday" message iced on it.[15] *She has graffiti that says "All U Need Is Love" on her bedroom wall.[16] *She and Ruggero made a pizza for Candelaria's birthday.[17] *She has two dogs at home and loves them very much.[18] *She and her father are very good friends and talk about everything.[19] *She doesn't disguise herself when she's outside. *She likes going to the mall with her friends. *Her favorite colors are purple and green. *Her favorite actress is Angelina Jolie. *Martina said the best vacation she ever had was when she went to Disneyland. *Her favorite food is schnitzel with fries or fried eggs. *Her favorite drinks are Coca-Cola and lemonade. *Martina said she wants to go to New York and focus on her career after she graduates from high school. *Her mom, Mariana, buys her make-up sets. *Martina has loved make-up since she was a little girl, and she used to play with her mother's cosmetics. *She loves ice cream. *Jorge Blanco helps her with her homework and also buys candy for her. *She has kissed Jorge Blanco, Pablo Espinosa and Diego Domínguez in Violetta. *She loves the Argentinian drink "mate". *Since 2016, Stoessel has been in a relationship with the Spaniard Pepe Barroso, who also starred in her "Great Escape " music video.